


Surprise

by MistressMNM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMNM/pseuds/MistressMNM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is being forced to marry a woman he despises so, to cheer him up, the night before his wedding his best friend throws him a bachelor party, complete with a stripper cake. But wait...something isn't right here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Fuck my life."

Neji snorted into his drink at his best friend's declaration. The two normally stoic men were seated at the open bar Neji had hired for Sasuke's bachelor party and were pounding down drinks like they had gone weeks without water. The youngest Uchiha was normally against drinking copious amount of alcohol, but it was the night before his wedding to the daughter of his father's business partner and he wanted to be hung-over during the horrible ceremony.

"Come on Sasuke it's not that bad," Neji said, trying to placate his friend.

Sasuke scoffed, "Ino Yamanaka is the kind of woman I've tried to avoid my entire life. She's clingy, annoying, loud, vain; I can't stand her."

"Well you're the one who agreed to marry her," Neji pointed out.

"Only to please my father!" Sasuke declared loudly, "When Itachi turned down the wedding to that Haruno girl and ran off with his male secretary to Amsterdam, I thought finally my father will forget Itachi and recognize the work I put in to making Uchiha Industries the company it is today. But no, instead he turns and forces me to marry Ino fucking Yamanaka!"

Neji sighed and gestured to the bartender for their next round, "You try too hard to please your father."

"Yeah and you don't give a damn at all about what your uncle thinks," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Neji thrust another glass of Jack Daniel's in Sasuke hand, "Shut up and drink."

"Best suggestion you've had all night," was the reply.

When Neji downed his shot of burning alcohol, he set it to join the stack in front of him before stating rather boldly, "We're fucked up."

"Amen to that," Sasuke replied reaching for a handful of peanuts.

Neji folded his arms and turned to Sasuke, "So come on, there's gotta be something useful about Ino. At least you can have free sex every night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I probably wouldn't be able to get it up."

"Seriously?" Neji asked.

"I have yet to find a woman who can turn me on," Sasuke told him.

Neji's eyes went wide, "Are you still a virgin?"

Sasuke sighed, "Sex just isn't important to me. I think it's a pointless waste of time."

"You don't know what you're missing," Neji replied.

"Like I said I've yet to meet a woman who can get me interested."

"Are you gay?"

"Never met a man who can do it for me either," Sasuke said.

Neji smirked suddenly as he spied someone bringing in a huge four-tier cake, "Well maybe tonight's entertainment can change that."

Sasuke turned, "What did you do?"

A slow, sensuous song started as the cake was brought to the center of the room. Sasuke's co-workers and friends crowded the cake as the groom stayed where he was watching the festivities through a drunken haze. The cake was obviously plastic covered with real white frosting and decorated with little red Uchiha fans. Sasuke was surprised when the top of the cake popped open and a slim, very naked man emerged from inside.

Sasuke wasn't the only one. Everyone had been expecting a sexy woman dressed in a bikini of some sort, but instead it was a man. But what a beautiful man he was. He had spiky golden hair which fell in every which direction and made him look as if he had just rolled out of bed from a great shag. His eyes were a bright, piercing blue and his skin was tan and flawless save for three whisker-like scars on each cheek. Full, pink lips pulled back into a seductive smile as the man climbed from the cake wearing only a pair of orange shorts which barely reached mid-thigh. Frosting streaked across his body as he slid down from the top of the cake and the man used a finger to wipe a bit from his chest. He grinned and sucked it clean, all the while rolling his hips to the beat of the song.

Neji frowned, "You're supposed to be a woman."

The blond man froze and turned to Neji, "You did call Orioke Exotic Dancers didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Well you should've known it was a male stripper service," was the dry reply.

Neji stood, "I wanted a woman."

The stripper crossed his arms, "Well that's you're mistake. I'm still getting paid."

Sasuke reached up to grasp Neji's arm, his eyes pinned to the frosting covered man, "Leave him."

Neji turned to his friend to protest when he saw something in the Uchiha's eyes that made him stop. Was that…lust? Neji sat back down in shock and Sasuke waved his hand to the stripper.

"Please continue," the Uchiha ordered.

The man shrugged and closed his eyes, his hips picking up the beat of the music once again. A lot of the men who had gathered around the cake lost interest after the stripper turned out to be male, but several of them watched fascinated as the barely dressed man began to flaunt his body for all to see.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. This is what he had been waiting for; this sexy creature dancing for him, making his blood pump furiously and his heart race. He stared at those long, fit legs as they twisted and turned to the music and couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around his waist. He wanted to do nothing more than lick that frosting off the beautiful tanned chest and see how many time he could make the man moan his name. Little Sasuke twitched in pleasure as the blond man crouched low to the ground and spread his legs wide before slowly, shimming back up.

"I thought you weren't gay," Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I'm not," Sasuke replied.

"Then why the hell are you ogling a man?"

"Because he's a very sexy man," Sasuke hissed, "Now shut up and let me enjoy my erection in peace."

The song stopped and the stripper reached for a towel to wipe off the frosting from his body. A new song came on and the stripper straightened and eyed the crowd, "Which one of you is the guest of honor?"

Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the blond man and was rewarded when the stripper flounced over, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to a nearby armchair. Sasuke was pushed down into the chair and his lap was promptly filled with sexy blond man.

"What's your name babe?"

"Sasuke," he replied, sighing as the man in his lap grinded down on his throbbing erection.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Naruto," the stripper said before standing.

Naruto straddled one leg and began to rock his hips to the beat of the song and twirling them in a figure eight motion. Sasuke's gaze was transfixed on the movements of the man's pelvis and pictured those hips moving beneath him in the exact same way. Naruto turned and began the movements again, this time with his ass directly in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke groaned at the sight of those tight, orange-encased globes teasing him as they moved in tantalizing circles so close to his groin.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto backed up and straddled him again, his back to Sasuke's chest. The delicious ass was now rubbing against his cock as Naruto reached behind him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke buried his face into the blond's neck as his hips began to thrust upwards to get more friction against his aching dick.

"Damn Sasuke get a room why dontcha?" Kiba called out enjoying the fact he caught his rigid CEO in an uncharacteristic act of passion.

Sasuke lifted his head and smirked, "Great idea."

Shoving Naruto from his lap, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Neji scowled, "Don't you dare use my room!"

XXX

Naruto was dragged up the stairs before he could protest. Obviously this guy didn't know how this worked; Naruto danced and took off his clothes. There is no sex with the clients. It's the biggest no-no in the stripper handbook. He needed to nip this is the ass before it got too far.

"Excuse me," he called to the man leading him.

He was ignored because the Uchiha was too focused on finding an empty bedroom where he could screw the other man senseless. This was the first time his dick had gotten hard because of someone other than his own hand. He was so excited!

"Excuse me," Naruto tried again.

Nothing.

"Hey asshole!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the furious blond, "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded, yanking his wrist from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke pointed to a nearby bedroom, "…Sex…"

"Obviously you don't get what I do," Naruto sighed, "I take off my clothes and let gay guys and desperate women watch me dance. I do not…I repeat…do not have sex. With anyone."

"You're a virgin?" Sasuke asked, eyes gleaming predatorily.

Naruto snorted, "Of course not. What I meant is that I never have sex with a client."

"I didn't pay for you to be here. Thus I am not your client," Sasuke argued.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not having sex with you, no matter what you do."

Sasuke smirked as the challenge was issued. Before Naruto could turn and head back downstairs, Sasuke pounced and pushed the other man against the wall.

"No matter what I do?" Sasuke purred, "So, you're telling me that there is nothing I could do to you that would inspire such uncontrollable lust that you would let me fuck you into the nearest flat surface?"

Naruto squawked in surprise, "What the—get the fuck off me you asshole!"

Sasuke pinned the Naruto's hands to the wall and pushed his knee in between his legs. Burying his face into the crook of Naruto's neck, Sasuke nibbled on the skin he found there, "So this doesn't turn you on? You don't want this?"

Naruto gasped as Sasuke sucked and bit the bit of flesh that for some reason became so sensitive that is sent chills straight down to Naruto's groin. God that spot had never before felt so good!

Sasuke hummed against the marked skin as he pulled back and rubbed his knee against Naruto's erecting flesh, "Perhaps you are not so indifferent to me, eh Naruto?"

Naruto bit his lip to stifle a moan and Sasuke moved his lips down to a pretty, pink nipple which tasted of the sweet, sugary frosting that had covered it only moments before. He smirked at how easily in pebbled against his tongue. Naruto hissed as Sasuke sucked on the small nub like hungry babe would, his hands unwittingly sliding up to bury themselves in the mane of silky ebony locks. Sasuke suddenly pulled away and a whimper of loss fell from Naruto's lips.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," Sasuke told him, caressing one of the six scars that decorated Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto, flushed and panting from the few seconds of seduction, could not form the words if his life depended on it. His groin was hot and throbbing, begging for attention and his brain had taken a vacation seeing as all the blood in his body was centered at one point. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back in defeat.

"Just get it over with," he sighed.

Sasuke smirked and nipped at Naruto's earlobe, "By the time I'm done with you Naruto, you'll be begging me to fuck you like a bitch in heat."

Naruto's eyes flashed open and a spark of challenge flared in them. The man's demeanor changed from reluctant and hesitant to seductive and devilish.

"Oh really?" the blond inquired, his hips beginning to sway against Sasuke's, "Better men than you have tried and failed to make me beg. What makes you think you're any different?"

Sasuke met each of Naruto's teasing thrusts with firm, unyielding ones of his own. He leaned closer to the blond so their chests pressed tightly against each other and whispered in his ear, "Because I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas always get what they want."

With that said, Sasuke's hands curled around the tops of Naruto's orange shorts and pulled…hard. The flimsy piece of cloth came off easily, as most strippers' clothing is prone to do, and left Naruto completely bare for Sasuke's hungry gaze.

Sasuke grinned. The stripper was a natural blond…

Naruto scowled at Sasuke as the man simply raked his gaze over Naruto exposed flesh, "Aren't you going to do something besides look? I'm not a fucking museum, you can touch."

Sasuke took a firm grip on Naruto's straining member, "Is this what you want me to touch?"

"Ha!" Naruto hissed in surprise, "That's a-a good start."

Sasuke slowly stroked the firm length, his eyes trained on his hand, "You know I've never done this before."

"Could've fooled me," Naruto grunted, his hips thrusting rhythmically into the pale hand curled around his dick.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said and he watched, fascinated by how his touch affected the other man. Sasuke had never touched anyone other than himself before and that hadn't happened since he finished puberty. He watched as Naruto reached his full length and the head started to turn an angry red color. A small drop of pre-cum emerged from the slit and Sasuke smeared it over the head with his finger. Naruto was a bit thicker than Sasuke, but smaller in size. It felt different jacking off the blond than when he did it to himself.

"God damnit!" Naruto suddenly cried, "Do something will ya? At this rate I'm gonna fall asleep before I cum!"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto and drop to his knees. He released Naruto's dick and planted his hands on Naruto's hips instead. The blond looked down at him in confusion, but Sasuke was busy staring at Naruto's navel. He hadn't noticed before, but the skin around his belly-button was a bit darker than the rest of his stomach. Sasuke sucked on a finger for a moment and then used his saliva to wipe at the darker skin. As he suspected, it came off.

"Why are you wearing concealer?" he asked, reaching for Naruto's torn shorts.

"I have a tattoo around my belly-button and my boss has me cover it up," Naruto replied, a little put-out that the Uchiha had gotten distracted so close to his groin.

Sasuke wiped the makeup from Naruto's stomach and gazed hungrily at the sexy tattoo that was revealed. A nine-tailed fox curled protectively around Naruto's navel, its orange and black tails waving in the nonexistent wind as the fox's head bent over the belly-button, fags bared. Sasuke leaned forward and dragged his tongue across the inked skin, caressing it from the tip of its nose to the end of its tails.

"Oh!" Naruto cried in surprise.

Sasuke smirked, "Sensitive?"

"Fuck you! Get on with it!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke pressed a few open-mouthed kisses around Naruto's waist, beginning with one hip and ending at the other, "I thought you didn't have sex with clients."

"I'm officially off the clock," Naruto groaned, "Though your buddy is still paying me for a full night."

Sasuke smirked, "Agreed."

With that, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him down hard so he was sitting on the floor.

"Fuuuucckkk!" Naruto cried, first about the pain when his ass hit the tile and then about the pleasure when Sasuke wrapped his lips around the head of Naruto's cock immediately afterwards.

Hands spreading Naruto's legs wide, Sasuke knelt before the sexy man and sucked leisurely on the cock head, reveling in the unique flavor and texture of his first cock. It wasn't the best flavor in the world, but it definitely wasn't the worst either. It was mostly salty and tasted a bit of sweat and musk. Sasuke pulled back and gently probed the tip with only his tongue, flicking it back and forth over the very top before dipping into the tiny hole and the very end.

"Holy-ah-Shit…"Naruto hissed, burying a hand in Sasuke's hair to keep him exactly where he was.

Sasuke dragged his tongue slowly, teasingly from the slit in the top all along the vein on the side. He nuzzled the brightly colored hair that grew just above before trailing his tongue back the way it came. Sasuke reached the tip once more and covered it with his mouth before letting it slide down as far as it would go without choking him. Covering what was left with his hand, Sasuke swallowed around the thick organ and smirked proudly as Naruto shivered and moaned out loud.

"Fuck!" Naruto grunted, bowing his head, "I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna c—"

Sasuke squeezed the base of Naruto's shaft tightly to stave off his orgasm and pulled away, "Not yet you're not. I've waited too long to have sex for you to cop out on me."

Naruto pulled angrily on the tufts of hair in his hands, "Damn you! I was so fucking close! What kind of an asshole stops a man from having his orgasm?"

"The kind who hasn't had sex in twenty-three years and is not letting the first person to give them a stiffie get away!" Sasuke growled.

"Then get the fuck on with it!" Naruto barked.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs over his shoulders causing his cheeks to spread and reveal the tight little asshole that was begging to be fucked. Or at least it was in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke stroked a single finger lightly over the wrinkled hole and watched in fascination as it opened briefly before closing, as if it was breathing.

Naruto wriggled in frustration, "Why the hell do you keep stopping to look at things? It's not like you've never seen an ass before."

Sasuke wiggled a finger into the hole the next time it opened, "I'm just savoring everything."

Naruto hissed at the intrusion, "What the fuck! Can I get a little lube first? I'm not a fucking chick who wets herself before sex."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood. Naruto watched incredulously as the Uchiha disappeared inside a room. What the hell was up with this guy? He stop at the best parts of the foreplay, he stares at things for too fucking long, and now he gets up and leaves when Naruto was primed and ready to go. Naruto crossed his arms in a pout; he was still horny as hell. Maybe he should go find someone else to help him out.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke emerged from the room carrying a bottle of shampoo and naked as the day he was born, though Naruto was sure that cock was not on the Uchiha back then. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation. Why the hell had he ever thought of finding someone else? No one he had ever fucked before had a cock like that.

"Will this do?" Sasuke asked, waving the bottle of Neji's favorite L'Oreal in Naruto's face.

"Hell toothpaste would have been fine with me," Naruto said, reaching for the bottle. "Let me show you how it's done."

Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto and watched as Naruto squirted a bit of the shampoo on two of his fingers and then sat back. Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's fingers avidly as they circled the tight pucker and then slipped inside slowly. Naruto bit his lip as he began to fuck himself on his fingers, alternately stretching the passage and massaging his prostate. A third finger joined the fun and Naruto began twisting the digits in an effort to coat and loosen the passage, preparing it for its lovely visitor.

"Alright," Naruto panted, "I think…I think I'm ready."

Sasuke excitedly moved forward and settled in between Naruto's thighs. His swollen cock bumped lightly against Naruto's and he grabbed it and pressed it against Naruto's entrance, watching as the three fingers slipped out. Naruto grabbed the shampoo and coated it liberally on Sasuke's dick before he laid back and braced himself.

Without preamble Sasuke slid into Naruto and winced as the muscles clamped down tightly on him. Naruto had groaned and reached out to hold the Uchiha in place.

"Don't…fucking…move," Naruto bit out.

Sasuke nodded his head and braced himself over Naruto, fighting the urging to hump wildly in and out. It felt amazing; the tight space enclosing around his cock, squeezing him and throbbing rhythmically. How had he gone so long without doing this? Where the hell had Naruto been his entire life? He was finally having sex!

Sasuke wondered briefly if it felt the same way with a woman and decided he like sex with Naruto too much to find out. After this, no one else was good enough.

Sasuke wanted Naruto.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto let go of his waist and grumbled for him to start moving. Sasuke pulled back slowly, relishing the feel of his cock dragging lethargically against Naruto's flesh, and pushed back in. He kept a slow, even pace until Naruto began making these delicious little noises of pleasure that shot straight to his groin and made him even hornier. At one point, Sasuke shifted direction and his something of a different texture and Naruto jerked and cried out as if he had been electrocuted. But the look on his face spoke of pure, unadulterated pleasure so Sasuke aimed and shot forward once more, smirking as Naruto delivered the same response.

Finally, Sasuke reached the end of his patience and he began thrusting wantonly in and out of Naruto, his body demanding its release. Both of the men rose higher and higher in their pleasure, making their way rapidly to the crescendo. And finally Sasuke climaxed, coating Naruto's insides with his seed. The Uchiha had never felt as alive as he did then, knelt in front of Naruto, his cock buried in his ass, savoring the feeling of his first orgasm with another person. He had enough brain power to realize Naruto was still panting and wiggling, so Sasuke reached down as gave Naruto's cock a few short tugs and watched as the blond spurted his cum over both their stomach.

Sasuke's energy gave out and he fell forward, not caring about the semen cooling on his skin, and snuggled into Naruto. Before he fell asleep, Sasuke grinned as he felt Naruto wrap his arms around him and gently pet his hair.

XXX

Today was the day Ino Yamanaka had been waiting her whole life for. She stood in a room in the church and twirled around in front of the mirror, watching as her snow white dress spun with her. Today was the day that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, the son of her daddy's business partner and the man she had been dying to be with since she understood that boys did not have cooties.

Fluffing her light blond hair to ensure that it fell around her face like a halo, Ino grabbed her bouquet and took one last look in the mirror. Veil in place and shoes on her feet she headed for the door and cracked it open. She saw the hallway was empty and she sighed. It was already fifteen minutes since she was supposed to be walking down the aisle. What was taking so long?

Ino was about to close the door when she caught sight of Neji, the best man, emerging from the chapel and headed towards her.

"What's taking so long?" Ino asked, smoothing down the front of her dress.

Neji sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I don't know how to tell you this Ino, but Sasuke's not coming today."

Ino paled and her eyes went wide. The bouquet fell from her fingers, which had gone numb, and she felt the world sway beneath her feet. She quickly regained her composure and grabbed Neji's tie, jerking him closer.

"What the fuck do you mean he's not fucking coming?" she snarled.

Neji gently unfurled her claws from his person and stepped back, "I mean that Sasuke has discovered he is gay and in complete and utter lust with a blond stripper who he lost his virginity to last night. He has kidnapped the stripper and is currently trying to find out how much sex he can have until he passes out while in Hawaii on what would have been your honeymoon."

Ino blinked stupidly as she tried to decipher what Neji had said and when it finally hit home she shrieked like a banshee.

"SASUKE!"

XXX

Thousands of miles away on a beach in Honolulu, Sasuke sneezed just as a waiter was handing him his fruity drink with a little umbrella in it.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick on me bastard," Naruto snorted from the lounge chair next to him.

Sasuke shook his head, "No I'm not sick. I feel a disturbance in the force."

"Whatever you say Obi Wan," Naruto replied, slurping down his fourth drink. "I think I'm drunk enough to ask you if you wanna go find a boardwalk to have sex under."

Sasuke grinned lecherously, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

XXX


End file.
